Absolute Acceptance
by awesome kaicho-sama
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram's engagement has always been one big mistake. Yuri always tries to break it off, but will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm day in Japan; Yuri had just gotten out of school and was riding his bike home. On the way he stopped by the park and started gazing at it. 'This is where it all began' he thought to himself. He was starting to think about the past when he heard someone call his name. It was his good friend Murata. He waved back and waited until Murata walked closer to him.

"Are you going there?" he asked cheerfully.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, come on, let's go!"

They soon arrived at Yuri's house, which looked like any ordinary Japanese home. "I'm home" announced Yuri as he opened the door, meeting a not-so-unsuspected bear hug from his energetic mother.

"Gaaah! Mom!" Yuri yelped as he almost fell.

"Yuu-chan! You're home!" His mother yelled cheerfully. "And call me 'Mama' not 'Mom'!"

"Hello, Mama-san!" Murata peeked his head from behind Yuri.

"Oh, Ken-chan! I didn't see you there! Come on inside!" His mother smiled and moved out of the way of the door so the two can come inside.

"Mom, is the bath ready?" Yuri asked as his mother closed the door behind them.

"Yes, it's ready. But I made some curry and I want you all to eat before you go!"

"Alright, I love your curry!" exclaimed Murata.

"Thank you! With curry we can unite the world in peace." His mother smiled and went off into the kitchen.

They all sat at the table, eating their curry when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They all turned to see who it was and saw a very depressed looking Shori. He walked quietly from the stairs to the table with his shoulders slumped and his head facing down. His mother put a plate of curry in front of him and he slowly ate it.

"Someone must have stayed up all night playing that new dating Sims game and lost" snickered Murata.

"Shut up, friend of my brother. Why are you here anyways?" He quickly raised his head and looked at Yuri with an upset look on his face. "Are you going there?"

"That's right, brother of my friend." Murata answered while taking another bite of his curry.

"He's going as well! I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Shori.

"What? Why?" Yuri was getting a bit nervous. He still wasn't confident enough to take more than one person with him and he didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Because I'm your brother. I have to protect you." Shori said crossing his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself!" cried Yuri.

"Aww Yuu-chan~! Take me with you! I want to see everyone too!" his mother butted in.

Yuri laughed nervously, "Well you see-," he then grabbed Murata by the arm and yelled " Murata! Run!" They both started running out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"Ah! Yuri! Get back here! Yuu-chan~!" Shori yelled, running after them just in time to grab hold of one of their arms as they jumped into the bathtub. It was too late before they got sucked into the deep, mysterious whirlpool taking them to the land of Shin Makoku.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction, and any reviews would be highly appreciative. I'm not sure if I will be able to continue this story or not but I will try my very best! This story is supposed to be about Yuri and Wolfram but he'll show up in the next chapter don't worry! I know this chapter sounds a lot like what happens in the anime but there are a few differences! And I know that this chapter is very short but don't worry, it'll get better (and hopefully longer) in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was bright, they could feel the wind blowing in their face and their clothes were soaking wet. They were no longer inside their comfortable home. They were now sitting in the fountain of Shinou's Temple. Murata turned to see what was holding on to his arm, and saw a drenched Shori with plants on his head. He let out a small nervous laugh and, noticing that they were not alone, turned to see who was standing before them.

"Welcome back, Yuri." It was Conrad. Alongside him was the priestess Ulrike, Günter and his brother Wolfram. Ulrike had a gentle smile on her face, she was pretty happy to see them. Günter seemed to have tears in his eyes and looked over joyous. Wolfram on the other hand looked rather pissed and refused to make eye contact with any of them. "We've been waiting for you." Conrad smiled gratefully.

"Conrad! Everyone! It's good to be back." Yuri smiled back as he got himself out of the fountain. He grabbed one of the towels that Conrad handed to him and started drying his hair. The other two followed him out of the fountain and dried their hair as well.

"Ulrike, it's nice seeing you again. How many days have passed this time?" smiled Murata.

"Ah, it's nice seeing you again as well, Your Holiness. It's the thirty-fourth day since you've returned to earth." Ulrike said with a gentle smile.

Yuri sighed. "I never seem to be able to make it back in the time that I want."

Ulrike smiled. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. You'll master your powers eventually."

Günter couldn't hold himself back any longer and tackled Yuri to the ground, "Your Majesty! I've missed you so much!"

Yuri laughed nervously. "Eh-heh. Günter, I missed you too. Now can you get off of me? I can't breathe."

Shori was not happy seeing him hugging Yuri in such a way. "Get off of my brother! Let go of him!"

Günter quickly got off of him and helped him up. "Ah! Your Majesty, I'm so sorry! Please forgive your humble servant! I could not resist myself. Seeing you again after such a long time, my heart is overjoyed! And when Your Majesty is still soaking wet and your clothes are sticking to your skin, showing your wonderful figure and- GURK!" Günter then got a terrible nosebleed and quickly passed out.

"Ah Günter!" yelled Yuri. He leaned beside him with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

Conrad put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "He'll be alright. He always gets like this."

Yuri laughed, "Yeah you're right." He got up and walked up to Wolfram. "Wolfram, it's good seeing you again."

"Hmph! As if I would be happy to see you again after leaving me, your fiancé, for earth!" Wolfram scowled hiding the small blush on his cheeks.

"Eh-heh. Still going on about that? We should really forget about this engagement." Yuri sighed. He couldn't stand the thought of being engaged to another man. What disturbed him even more was how everyone seemed perfectly okay with it.

Wolfram became furious hearing these words. "What did you just say! I'm your fiancé! And you were the one to propose to me!"

"But that was an accident. Someone should've told me before!" Yuri complained. He didn't realize that every word he says just makes everything worse on his part.

"An accident?" Wolfram repeated while gritting his teeth. He couldn't control himself any longer, so he walked away, making sure no one saw the hurt look on his face. "Stupid Yuri!"

Yuri gave a confused look as he saw Wolfram walk away. "What's wrong with him and what did I do?" he asked with a bit of concern. "I swear, sometimes I think he actually likes me," he sighed.

Conrad just smiled, "Ah young couples." He gave a small chuckle. He then walked over to where Günter was lying and lifted him up putting his shoulder around him and started walking away.

Shori just shook his head. "Dumb brother, I thought you would know better." He smiled and ruffled his hair, "But it's alright I think it's better this way." He followed Conrad and started having a conversation with him.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Yuri was confused and couldn't figure out what was going on. He followed them out of the temple, "Hey, you guys!"

Murata laughed, "This is going to be interesting." There was a shine on his glasses that prevented his eyes to be seen.

Ulrike nodded, "Yes, indeed." They both stayed behind and watched them leave the temple.

They were all riding their own horses except for Shori, who was riding with Conrad. Wolfram was way ahead of them and wouldn't slow down for them to catch up and neither did they even try to catch up. Günter was conscious now and was riding his horse behind Yuri, admiring the view. The trip wasn't long before they reached the kingdom. Once they were past the gate, the citizens were overjoyed to see their beloved Maoh again.

"Your Majesty, welcome back!" many citizens said as they waved to Yuri. Yuri waved to everyone and was very happy to see their smiling faces. Everything looked the same, nothing had changed, and everything seemed to be in peace. Yuri was glad to be back.

They soon made it to the castle where they were greeted by a small tan-skinned girl. "Yuri! You're back!" called the girl running towards them.

"Greta!" Yuri called out as he got off his horse to give her a hug. "I've missed you! Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" He smiled.

"I've been a really good girl!" Greta said cheerfully. She saw Shori and ran towards him. "Hello Uncle! I haven't seen you since the last time you came here." She said with a huge innocent smile on her face.

"U-uncle?" Shori questioned as he got off the horse.

"Well as I already explained, Greta is my daughter, so that makes you her uncle." Yuri smiled and gave Greta another hug and she laughed cheerfully. Greta wasn't his daughter by blood, she was adopted, but he sure did love her like she really was his own blood.

Shori laughed nervously, "eh-heh… right." He still wasn't used to the fact that his sixteen year old younger brother already has a daughter and he still wasn't used to being called uncle at such a young age, he was only eighteen for goodness sake.

Wolfram stared at them. Usually he would butt in and say how being Yuri's fiancé, he is also Greta's father. But he wasn't feeling up to it. He just looked away and walked into the castle.

Greta was the only one who noticed this. "Yuri… What's wrong with Wolfram?' she had a very worried look on her face.

"Hmm?" Yuri looked up to look at Wolfram walk into the castle. "I'm not really sure exactly." He said with concern. Seeing the worry on Greta's face he quickly said something, "Um. But I'm sure that he'll return back to normal in no time! Don't worry!" he laughed.

Greta smiled, "Yeah!" She then skipped her way inside the castle and Yuri and everyone else followed her.

Inside the castle, Yuri was given a huge stack of papers on his desk. "What? I barely got back and I have to do all this work?" he complained while signing most of the papers at the same time.

"Well you've been gone for a long time and Gwendal has already done most of the work while you were gone. Besides we already read through them and all that's left for you to do is sign them." smiled Conrad.

"Ah that's right." Yuri laughed nervously and slowly turned his head towards Gwendal. "Thank you for doing all the work while I've been gone. Eh-heh."

Gwendal just gave him his usual intimidating glare. "Stop slacking off and finish your work."

"Ah right!" Yuri went back to work with a petrified look on his face.

Just then, Greta came in with one of her dolls. "Yuri~! Look at what I made!" she laughed cheerfully. She passed by Gwendal, who couldn't help but stare at the doll the whole time.

"Oh wow! It's so cute!" Yuri said. "That's my talented daughter for you." He patted her head and smiled like any father would.

Gwendal couldn't keep his eyes off the doll. He had a small blush on his face, yet his expression hadn't changed much. Conrad noticed and waved his hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Oh. Uh… ahem! Well we need to get back to work." Gwendal said looking away from the doll and closing his eyes.

"Right." Yuri sighed then turned to Greta. "Well daddy has to work now. I'll play with you later. Okay?"

"Alright!" Greta smiled and cheerfully walked out of the room. Now that everything was quiet, they were able to continue working in peace, well except for the constant complaining from Yuri.

It was soon night time and everyone was going to sleep. Yuri was in his room changing into his pajamas. Wolfram was already dressed and was lying down in the bed facing away from them. Greta was sitting next to him, making sure he didn't see the worried look she was giving him. Once Yuri finished changing, he turned off the light and laid in the bed next to Greta.

It wasn't long before both Yuri and Greta fell asleep. Wolfram however hadn't slept at all, he was too busy thinking. He continued to stare off into nothing. He just couldn't think straight in that room. He accidently woke up Yuri as he got up from the bed.

"Hmm? Wolfram? What's wrong?" Yuri yawned, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm not feeling well so I'll be sleeping in my room tonight." Wolfram said, looking away from Yuri. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, not even looking at Yuri once.

"Ah. Okay?" Yuri found this strangely odd and became worried. He tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Wolfram. He wondered if it had anything to do with him and if he was at fault. But that was something he'll just have to find out.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! yaaay! I tried my best to make it longer but I still need to work on that. I know Wolfram didn't show up so much, but I wanted to include everyone. It was really fun writing that part with Gunter! As you can tell there seems to be something going on with Wolfram at the moment. The next chapter will be very interesting and I promise it will be more about Wolfram. So I hope you like it! And once again Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was bright and sunny. The birds were chirping and it seemed like a beautiful day. The curtains were left open and the sunlight flashed into Yuri's eyes. This woke him up and he turned over to face away from the light only to notice that something was missing. He opened his eyes and only saw a small Greta sleeping by him but no Wolfram. He laid there staring at the empty space on the bed where Wolfram usually slept.

Greta woke up after a while. She noticed Wolfram wasn't there and then looked at Yuri. "Yuri?... Where's Wolfram?" she said with her eyes full of worry.

Yuri snapped out of his gaze and looked at Greta. "Oh. He slept in his room last night. There's nothing to worry about." He gave her a small reassuring smile. "Now let's get up and get ready. We don't want to be late for breakfast now do we?"

"Yeah" Greta said with a little concern.

They both got out of bed and changed their clothes. Yuri wore his usual black clothing that looked really similar to his high school uniform. Greta wore a frilly white shirt with dark brown slacks. Once they finished changing they headed towards the breakfast room.

The room was shaped like an oval with a round table towards the end. There were tall windows at the end of the room by the table that showed a wonderful view of the garden. The table was already set up and the maids were waiting along the walls to be given any orders. Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, and Shori were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Sorry we're late." Yuri walked in and sat down in his usual seat farthest from the door, Greta sat next to him and two maids placed their breakfast before them.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Conrad smiled.

"Good morning" Yuri replied. "And call me Yuri! You're the one who gave me this name remember?"

Conrad nodded with a small chuckle "Right. Yuri."

Yuri looked at the empty seat next to him and stared at it with worried eyes. Wolfram usually sat in that seat and he wasn't there. Yuri actually somewhat missed the blonde sitting there but he just shrugged it off and started eating his breakfast.

"Good morning everyone~!" Just at that moment a tall blonde beauty walked into the room wearing a slim black dress that really showed her figure, she was the former Maoh, Cecilie. She was followed by Anissina who went straight to her usual seat. Cecilie went over to Yuri and gave him a small hug. "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see that you're back from Earth."

Yuri blushed a bit and just smiled. "Good morning Cheri-sama. It's nice to be back."

She gave him a wink and turned to look at everyone else when she caught her eye on Shori. "Oh I see you brought your brother again." She moved over to him and started flirting a bit. "He really is an attractive young man."

Shori tried his best not to fall for her trap. He still couldn't believe that Cecilie, being the attractive woman that she is, is much older than she looks and she is the mother of three. He tried to look away from her but he did sneak a few glances.

After Cecilie got control of herself she went around to give her two sons a hug. "Good morning Gwendal. Good morning Conrad." She smiled and looked around. "Eh? Where's Wolf? He's usually never late for breakfast." She went to her seat with a look of concern on her face.

Yuri looked at the empty seat. Just then, Wolfram walked into the room quietly and not saying a word. He walked over to his seat and once given his food, he ate quietly. Yuri's face brightened up a bit. "Good morning Wolfram, are you feeling better?" he said cheerfully.

Wolfram paused a bit and turned his head slightly in Yuri's direction but didn't look at him. It seemed like he wanted to say something but he clenched his teeth and looked away, continuing his breakfast.

Yuri sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think. Wolfram seemed different than usual. He wondered if something was bothering him. He missed the angry Wolfram who yelled at him for everything, the annoying Wolfram who went on and on about how they are engaged, and the strong Wolfram who isn't afraid to say what's on his mind. Any of them would be better than the Wolfram he sees now that won't even give him a single glance.

After breakfast, everyone went to work. Yuri went to his desk to finish signing the rest of the papers from the day before. Günter was arranging papers, stealing a glance of Yuri with every chance he got. Conrad was training his men, and Gwendal was in his room working on his hobby. No one noticed where Wolfram went, but he went straight to his room.

"Ugh! It seems like these papers never end!" complained Yuri with tears in his eyes.

"Not to worry, Your Majesty" said Günter, "You're just doing what is best for the country. This work will be done in no time. Ah~ Your Majesty just looks so wonderful when he's working so hard to keep this country together! It just moves my heart and brings me to tears! The only thing I have for His Majesty is love! Sweet tender love! Your dark black hair that glimmers in the sunlight and your eyes that are as dark as night, you sincere face that focuses only on your work! It's all too wonderful! And when sweat runs down you sweet smooth skin- GACK!" Günter had once again gotten a terrible nosebleed but luckily didn't pass out this time.

Yuri let out a small nervous laugh. "Eh-heh. I guess you're right." He said ignoring the last few parts of Günter's long speech of nonsense and went back to signing papers.

Greta was bored so she went to see what Gwendal was doing. She knocked on the door, though she was hesitant at first since Gwendal is pretty intimidating. It seemed like he didn't hear her knock, so she went in anyways. "Uh Hello Gwendal, what are you doing?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

Gwendal was a bit startled but he regained his composure. "Hello Greta. I'm just working on this doll." He then lifted up a small doll to show her. It looked a bit deformed but cute nonetheless.

"Wow! That's a very cute cat!" Greta smiled as she got closer to get a better look.

Gwendal was stunned and he looked at the doll that Greta has claimed to be a cat. "It's a bear."

There was an awkward silence. "I-It's a very cute bear eh-heh." Greta laughed nervously. The doll really did look more like a cat than a bear, but Greta was too afraid to tell him that.

"Thank you" Gwendal said looking a bit pleased with himself. He went back to working on the doll and Greta sat there watching him.

Everyone seemed to be at ease, except for Wolfram. He stayed in his room thinking, he wasn't in the mood to do anything. He wondered how Yuri felt about him. If he really meant all those things he said. Was it really all one big mistake? Does he really want to forget about this engagement? Wolfram knew there was no need for him to be this down, it wasn't like him, but he just couldn't help himself. It was bothering him too much. He felt like he was suffocating, so he decided to go out into the garden to take a breather.

It was dark outside. The day went by faster than he thought. But it was nice. The cool air and the night sky calmed him down. He sat in the garden staring at the sky, lost in thought, when he heard rustling nearby. He quickly turned to see who it was, drawing his sword.

"Gah! Wolfram! Watch where you point that thing!" It was Yuri. He was nervous and holding up his hands.

Wolfram didn't expect Yuri of all people to be there. He didn't know what to do. He quickly looked away and put away his sword.

"Hey Wolfram…. Are you feeling alright?" Yuri asked with concern. "Is something bothering you?... If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

There were so many things that Wolfram wanted to yell at him right now. That Yuri just doesn't get it. That he's the reason why he feels that way in the first place. That Yuri doesn't understand how he feels about him. Wolfram clenched his teeth. "As if you care!" he yelled. "You don't understand anything!"

"Wolfram?" Yuri grabbed his hand. "Yes I do! I do care! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Wolfram yelled pulling his hand away and running away to the sanctuary of his room.

"Wolfram! Hey! Just talk to me! Hey! Wolfram!" Yuri called out to him, but his effort was worthless, Wolfram was already out of reach.

Once in his room, Wolfram slammed the door and started panting. "Stupid Yuri!" he yelled through the privacy of his own room. "He just doesn't get it! He doesn't understand the way I feel about him! He doesn't care about me, he never has! That bastard!" He started making his way towards his bed and before he knew it, he started to cry. "W-why… Why doesn't he understand that I lo-" Just then, his mouth was being covered and he started feeling woozy. Someone was holding onto him. He tried to fight him off but he quickly lost consciousness.

Yuri was heading towards his room. He was devastated. He just couldn't figure out what was going on with Wolfram. When he got to the door of his room, Conrad ran up to him panting. "Your Majesty! Wolfram was kidnapped!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to submit this. I've been busy with school and all that junk. D; I was also cursed with a horrible thing called writers block, so that wasn't cool. But I'm trying so please bear with me here. Well anyways as we can see here, more drama with Wolfram. And I just had to add more Gunter nosebleeds -evil laugh- and please don't ask why I had Shori come to Shin Makoku with them even though I have no real plan for him to be there in the first place. He's my favorite character and I just wanted to add him for the heck of it D; I also had to add that thing with Greta and Gwendal because who doesn't love Gwendal's deformed dolls? ;D As you can see Wolfram got kidnapped! Oh NUUU! Find out what happens next~! PS. Reviews do motivate me to write faster and they are most appreciated. So please review! :D


End file.
